Powder baby formula is typically measured in proper ratio to the amount of water in the bottle and then immediately added to the water and mixed just minutes prior to consumption. This approach presents no difficulty at home, but it does impose an inconvenience to the parents or caregivers while traveling. In fact, use of liquid formulas is more prevalent at home. Infants require frequent feeding and liquid formula bottles or milk require refrigeration to prevent spoilage, and heating is required prior to consumption. While the refrigeration and heating can be avoided by blending a powder and water just prior to consumption, this poses an inconvenience and potentially messy situation while traveling.
Numerous, somewhat elaborate, devices have been disclosed for storing a formula powder within a bottle until just prior to consumption, with provisions for rapidly combining and mixing the liquid and powder without opening the bottle. Some represent a whole new bottle design while others are made to fit into a standard bottle arrangement. These prior attempts push a portion of the sealing mechanism into the lower water compartment at the time of mixing, and it must be retrieved and reassembled later.
Thus, there is a need for an improved bottle system that allows a user to keep separate dry powder and water, and quickly mix the powder and water for consumption by an infant as needed.